


Shark week

by Scabbed_winged_angel



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Slight Angst, Ftm character written by ftm author, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Trans Character, Trans Eddie Kaspbrak, Trans Male Character, but all is well in the end, first fic, he needs some lovin', smol trans boi on his monthly sharkweek, warning for period feelings, warning for some dysphoria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 23:13:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17192009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scabbed_winged_angel/pseuds/Scabbed_winged_angel
Summary: Eddie is having his monthly sharkweek and really needs his lovers. This is what happens right after classes have finished for the Losers.(Short but sweet!)





	Shark week

**Author's Note:**

> Losers club poly relationship, everyone is 18+.  
> Trigger warnings for dysphoria and general uneasy feelings from a trans boy.  
> This is a bit of a vent fic and this is also my first work put up here!  
> I’m not a native English speaker and have no one to proofread my works so if there are any mistakes please tell me <3  
> I hope I can make my future fics longer!  
> Have fun reading~

If you’d ask Eddie how his day was going, he would smile at you before giving you the finger. Everything was bad. His head hurt, his stomach hurt and his legs felt like they could fall off any moment. No, Eddie Kaspbrak was not fine.  
Right now he was badly in denial about what was happening in his pants and he was burrito’d up in all the blankets that were in the house, snuggling into the couch. The aspirin he took earlier was starting to kick in, lessening the pain, and with the combined comfyness of the blankets he dozed off.  
It was 4 o clock in the afternoon, classes had just ended for the rest of the Losers. Richie, Bev, Ben, Bill, Stan and Mike all walked out of the school together, anxious to get home. Richie got a text earlier from Eddie saying it was ‘shark week’ and that he hadn’t left his bed after all this morning. They all knew how Eddie felt during shark week, and they were all worried and just wanted to go home as fast as possible.  
They went to the parking lot of campus and all piled into Richie’s old 1960’s van. It was a nice car really, just a bit ratty and old.  
Richie started the van and quickly sped out of the schools parking lot, luckily their apartment wasn’t too far from schoolgrounds, the gang couldn’t wait to get home to their favourite boy.  
Eddie was rolling around in his bed, having just made a hot water bottle to hold against his tummy, but not being able to lay right. Everything just hurt and he really wanted his partners to come home and coddle him. 

\---

After rolling around for a bit more, Eddie heard the lock of the front door turn and multiple footsteps come in through the hallway. He popped his head out of his blankets and looked over the back of the couch, seeing his Losers all come in, dropping their bags in the hallway. Beverly came towards him first, her motherly instinct being the greatest. “Oh Eddie baby, how are you feeling?” She asked as she sat next to him, burying herself in the blankets while kicking off her shoes. Eddie rolled over and buried his face in her lap, “Not good Bevvie, my stomach really hurts like a bitch.” He sighed as he nuzzled against her soft skirt.  
“D-do you need any more a-aspirin Eds?” Eddie heard Bill ask from the kitchen, as he felt long, skinny hands rub his back from behind him on the couch. Eddie shook his head no, Richie giving his answer to Bill verbally while giving Eddie a soft backrub.  
“My poor Eddie Spaghetti! Is there anything we can do for you next to pumping you full with pills against the shark in your tummy?” Richie asked as he held Eddies soft tummy from behind, having stopped the backrub when Eddie almost nudged him off the couch. Eddie turned around in Richies hold, cluthing his printed shirt tightly in his fists. “Just..stay close to me, all of you. Please?” Eddie said softly as he closed his eyes, breathing in the musky but sweet scent of Richie. “Ofcourse sweetheart, move a little so we can join you!” Mike said enthusiastically as he joyfully got onto the couch behind Richie.  
Stan, having put his stuff away neatly, joined as well behind Mike while Ben got on behind Beverly.  
Bill, who finally returned from the kitchen with a chocolate bar and some aspirin (in case Eddie needed them after all) looked over his loved ones and sighed. “Hey you g-guys, where am I s-supposed to go?” He said jokingly after putting the chocolate and pills on the coffee table. Beverly smiled and smiled cunningly, “Why don’t you lay in between Ben and I? It’s very cozy in here!” She said as she laughed. Ben took his arm away from her waist and made a small little hole for Bill to climb into. “A-alright then.” Bill said as he dove right in between his two doves. Meanwhile, Richie was engrossed into watching Eddie as he slowly ran his fingers through Eddies sun-bleached hair. “Guys,” Richie whispered (which most would think to be impossible), “He’s already gone again.” He said softly with a smile. All the other looked over and indeed saw Eddie back to sleep with his face smushed against Richies chest. “Well, I think Eddie is right. We could all use a nap.” Stan said as he cuddled into Mikes back.  
The rest of the gang agreed, and they all got cozy around their small boy, eventually all falling into a peaceful slumber.


End file.
